Safe and sound
by allofmyimagination
Summary: Alec is a fugitive and Magnus seems to be the sort to whisk it all a way. Basically I suck at summaries?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction. Please don't be too mean in the comments, also the clave are like super agents. K?**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!**

On the run. I was always running. Running from the clave, running from my family and most cliché, running from me. The last one was the hardest to outrun. I kept getting glances of a boy with ocean blue eyes and dirty black hair and then of course I'd run again. Yes I hated it, but looking back at what I had become reminded me of why I was on the run and I did not want to remember! Lately though the chase had eased. The clave's huge search for Alexander Gideon Lightwood was put on hold, and for at least two years it had finally seemed as though good things were heading my way. A plus was there are no mirrors in my shelter.

One day after many epiphanies and a stolen hotdog, I saw the face that had become the game changer.

For some reason I could not tear my gaze away from the green-yellow cat slitted eyes that matched mine in intensity. I let my focus slip a little and took a look at the rest of him. The black hair moulded into half-spikes with strands hanging down in the back. The body that seemed to glow with an ethereal light as though he showered in glitter. The ripped and fashionably frayed band tee that showed off lean muscle and thinly corded arms. My half-focused vision tapered down to the black skin-tight jeans showing off a pair of gorgeous legs. Then the boots, oh god the boots! Red tartan combat boots with a pulled over black lining. His already impressive height was raised slightly by the small heel on the back of the shoes.

A loud yell from beside me snapped me out of my tunnel vision. A seriously ticked off hot dog vendor was yelling in what I guessed was Polish, was brandishing is fist at me and kept pointing at the hot dog in my hands. I think it was safe to say I was not being given it for free.

All of a sudden Wonder Boy was there an offering (in English) to pay for the sausage. He smiled at me, but I just dropped the bun and ran. I needed to get away from the man with sunshine smiles and a quirky dress sense. Oh and by way of introduction. My name is Alec Lightwood, I'm a well-known fugitive and 100% gay!

I checked both sides of the street before slipping into the world's skinniest alley and running up the fire escape quietly. Not that I was trying to, I just weighed so little that my footfalls made no impact on the metal. I emerged on the flat roof top and slipped into the two man tent Jace Herondale had given me. Alone with my thoughts I began drifting off to dreamland…

My dreams consisted of two fifteen year olds helping each other survive the summer. Me with my obvious fugitive business and Jace with having no friends. Lord knows why, he was a gorgeous boy! They merged back into memories and emotions. Like Jace's anger when I came back from a run in with a particularly angry gang, who left me with a split lip, bruise across one side of my face and a broken arm.

Jace had helped me set the arm, which with the help of his medical supplies healed in record time. Less than a year! I told Jace _everything_. Warning him about the dangers of hiding me from the clave and what they could do to him and his family. Then explaining that the clave were torturous people who killed unless you had a flawless excuse. The dream turned murky as I remembered Jace telling me he was leaving for England to live with his Uncle Valentine as his parents were no longer alive. Before he left he gave me his roof key and wished me good luck. Flashbacks of me curled up and crying flashed before me. I cried for a few days before the scene changed and I was bolting down the alleys of East New York, my heart pounding in my ears and sirens flashing off the grey bricks. I tossed as I nearly got caught and twisted as I tripped into the bins, then couldn't get up, despite every inch of my brain telling me I had to. I couldn't go home due to fatigue and dehydration and lack of food. A news report flashed telling me that the Clave had moved on to more important issues.

Then the sky brightened and wonder boy was helping out of the trash. He enveloped me in a warm, sandalwood hug and I melted. He tugged me into a life of luxury and safety and a bed? I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and he laughed, a beautiful sound that made me tingle and slowly began tugging me toward the bed.

I woke up with a wet feeling in my pants, and yet managed to smile goofily. Damn it! But boy was it worth it. Changed I fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up, please enjoy and comment. There is one swear in here, fair warning!**

**Disclaimer: The woman in the sky owns it all, by that I mean Cassandra Clare**

The next few days went on as they usually did. I walked in the park, stole food and pretended I was someone else to get stuff off of lost property. Today had been a good day. I had managed to steal a burger and coke and almost was spotted by a little boy. I just pressed my finger to my lips and he did the same and even diverted his parents' attention the other way, not that I needed it, but I was grateful.

The day was beautifully sunny, so my walk was made even more enjoyable and to top the day off I had a wallet with 20 quid in it and a digital ben 10 watch. I was walking down 25th street debating whether or not to go into Starbucks, when I saw _him, _W.B. He was sitting in a window seat and sharing a table with a stunning blonde girl with ringlets and a green velvet coat. I unconsciously remembered my ratty t-shirt and jeans and looked down ashamed.

I pretended to look at the outside menu a little longer before sneaking a glance at W.B and his probable girlfriend. I raked my eyes over every inch of his body finally resting at the beautiful green almond eyes…which were staring right at me! His eyes widened in recognition and he pushed his chair back, but I didn't stay to see anything else and instead took off running back towards Jace's block of flats.

I collapsed on my quilted blanket, drew my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I let my mind replay the last scene of my life over and over and over again. When I had finally finished listing all the possible thins I could have done instead of running, ranging from stayed to see what he wanted to throwing myself off the roof because he had a girlfriend. I raised my head from its uncomfortable position on my knees and tried to stop feeling sorry for myself.

An icy shiver tingled through my spine as I spotted a shadow outside that was definitely not mine.. Carefully I reached for the knife in the teddy bear next to me. Having it in my hand made me feel a little braver and I opened the tent flap and called out:

"Whoever's ther show yourself…" Silence "I happen to be extraordinary with a knife!" A total lie, but it didn't work anyway as the shadow shifted toward me. I clutched the knife tight enough to make my knuckles white. I did not want the blood of a dead man on my hands, but If I lived longer because of it? My palms started to sweat.

"Oh, I don't doubt you a bit, but I do know you won't stab _me_!" A gorgeous lightly accented voice assured. Cocky wasn't he, well with a voice like that who wouldn't be? Shaking my head to clear the circling thoughts, I made sure to make my voice sound braver than before.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" I pulled my boy through the gap brandishing the knife ahead of me. The shadow became a man. A man with glittery lacquered Doc Martins, so-tight-it's-painful-on-the-junk jeans, and black nirvana tank top with their band name and a cross eyed smiley face in yellow on the front. I let my eyes linger on his spiked up hair for as long as possible, before my body begins craving for a glimpse of his gorgeous eyes. I distract myself by looking at the rest of his face first. His not-too-straight nose gave him a profile that any model would be jealous of, his rather sensual lips, that I couldn't help imagined presses against mine. I adverted my eyes from his piercing stare and chose to look at the paved roof that tripled as a floor and a garden to anyone who came up. Not that anyone could because Jace and I had fixed a lock onto my side of the door. And anyway by now they wouldn't want to, the plants were all dead from the hot summer we were having. I carried on looking at the floor letting my memories/thoughts distract me from the green eyed hottie.

After a moment I felt a finger push my chin up. I mentally noted that his skin was a handsome caramel colour. There was also something different about his eyes.

"What's wrong aren't you pleased I'm here?" His voice took on a slightly hurt tone. I shook my head. "Oh well fine then!" His hurt tone snapped and became as stony as Hadrian's Wall. I realised as the safe, warm feeling left me how W.B had interpreted it. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. I swallowed before talking.

"No, I just didn't want to meet like this." My voice was incredibly weak. I hope he had guessed that I was shy and not just pathetic. He grinned and I smiled shyly back noting another thing. I hadn't smiled properly since Jace had left six months ago.

I invited him into my tent and we sat awkwardly smiling every once in a while, He turned to me picking at a thread from my quilt. I reached over and slapped his hand lightly, that was my only blanket and I needed it. What happened next, still confuses me. Somehow he managed to grab my wrist, twist me and lay me down with my head on his lap in the space of a few seconds. I tried to sit back up, but Wonder Boy just pushed me back down. A sense of panic began to rise inside me, until he started playing with my hair. I almost melted. I start to relax and W.B clearly notices and strikes up a conversation.

"So M.B what's your name?" I opened my eyes, I hadn't realised they had slipped shut.

"M.B?" I asked confused.

"Mystery boy!" He stated as though it made all the sense in the world.

"My name is Alec. What's yours W.B?"

"W.B?" he asked mimicking my confuse tone perfectly.

"Wonder boy!" I blush beetroot.

"Magnus, Magnus Bane!" He strokes my cheek with a cool hand. "What caused this _adorable_ blush?" I blushed even harder at the comment and open one eye slightly and see a mischievous smile on his face. I half-smiled back and felt my redness begin to retreat.

"Oh-no!" He replied looking so genuinely devastated, I reached for the teddy bear I had put the knife back in. He pulled me back down and combed through my now less-knotted hair. "Your blush has gone!" I sighed we weren't in an actual emergency. "We'll have to change that!" I thought I heard him whisper under his breath. He tapped his chin in thought then made a slight dipping motion and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back quickly to judge my reaction, let out a puff of air then blushed lightly. He smiled, clearly pleased with his feat. I, on the other hand, was stunned, the pure awakening from such a small gesture captivated me. _I needed more._ It was similar to giving someone a drug, then taking it away, but too late, they're addicted. Magnus Bane was my own personal drug. **(Twilight reference?) **I studied his chin and shut eyes. Then mustering all the courage I possessed, I raised my head causing Magnus's eyes to open and swallowed.

"Do it again?" I whispered. He grinned. Making him grin had become my new obsession.

"I was just considering it actually," He pulled away giving me a shit-eating grin, "But I need you to say it out loud so I can be sure that is what you want!" I blushed deeply then sat up and faced Magnus.

"Please will you kiss me, Magnus Bane?" I sounded pathetic even to my own ears, but the hopeful outcome was worth it. He didn't even hesitate. Just swooped in and placed his lips against mine. I sighed and and Magnus wasted no time in slipping his tongue in my open moth. I graned quietly and pushed my hands into his spikey hair. He gripped my hips and moved to straddle me, creating _disturbances_ below. He felt it and smiled his lips never leaving mine. I racked my brain for revenge ideas, then rolled my hips up. The moan that came out of Magnus's mouth only excited me even more. Instead of carrying it on, I pulled back dragging his lip in between my teeth.

"Shouldn't you be in bed at this time of night?" I asked. Magnus pouted.

"But I want to make out with my new insanely hot boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, you, you have no say in it sorry not sorry!" I grinned and watched his cat eyes light up. Wait that was it. The cat eyes. Not ordinary pupil ringed ones. Cat slitted! They had to be contacts as they weren't like that the other day, or had I just not noticed? Anyway the revelation turned me on a little and I kissed him quickly and then pushed him toward the tent flap.

"Come with me!" He said holding out his hand. I pondered for a moment before taking his outstretched hand. We took a cab to the outskirts of Brooklyn and entered a nice looking block of flats. We both clearly had unanswered questions, but for now I let Magnus slowly fall asleep in my arms. When I was certain he would not wake up, I slid out of the bed and reached for his wallet. An old receipt and a twenty dollar bill were all I took. On the back of the receipt I wrote:

_You're safer to be nowhere near me. _I pocketed the note and walked out of the street, rubbing my chest at the slight pain there. Thank goodness I hadn't stayed. If I had I may not have been able to walk away and that would of course end badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks reneblond for following. Go check her out. Also to Alice for leaving a really nice review! Another swear I'm afraid. Please review if you think I should change the rating because of it!**

**Disclaimer: All Cassandra Clare**

**Chapter 3: Magnus POV**

Waking up with that beautiful, new morning feeling, when all you have to do is stretch and your day is perfect was how I started my morning. I then reached across to the other side of my double bed. By my calculations there would be a gorgeous, blushing, ocean eyed man-boy lying there. My hands grasped empty sheets and my heart dropped. The morning glow dropped away and I pulled the duvet up to hide from the iciness that the morning had just arrived. I dropped my head into my hands and lay there, not crying, but not quite ready to move on with my life.

Ten minutes later and I was ready to get up. I switched on my emerald and brass curved lamp and slowly let my eyes adjust to the new light. Lying with blackout curtains did not always work out in my favour. I trudged into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Alec… oh, I didn't even know his last name. Great start. Why had he left? We were getting along brilliantly, well _I _had no complaints. I poured milk in my bowl and stirred the little swirly cinnamon squares until they resembled mush. I decided to take a shower hoping it would wash away the numbness I was feeling.

**Alec POV:**

I only returned to my tent quickly, in case Magnus for some reason woke up and traced me back here. I pocketed the roof key and hid my knife under the hem of my jeans in my boot. It would be awkward to get out, but easy to disguise as doing my shoelaces. The chest pain had gotten worse and I found myself slowly walking in the direction of Brooklyn. Oh-no. Not there. I patted my pocket hearing the reassuring crunch that the money was still there, and yet, there was no way that could help me out that much. Why did I even take it? It's not like I couldn't get more if I wanted to. Now I had probably convinced Magnus I was a piece of scum who used him…actually that was meant to be the outcome. The less he knew, the less he got hurt.

I sat on a secluded bench in central park, staring at the life laid before me. I had three options. One move somewhere new. Two Pretend to die and be Alec's long lost son or something. With the rumours that used to fly around my family, I don't think anyone would be surprised. I could only imagine what my dead would have to say.

"Alexander, bringing us shame even in his death!" Yeah loving family. Or option 3, die for real. Just let everything go, have no more problems, leave none for anyone else. At the moment it sounded like the best option. There was an option 4, but to do that I would have to be mental. Wait mental enough to leave and steal from the one person in the world who had been nice to me? Yeah…kind of answers itself there. I stuffed all my other items into my sleeping bag and rolled it into the outer layer of the tent, which conveniently had straps on. I hid the rest of it on the very top of the building in the hooked ventilation shaft, where it would hopefully stay, until I could come back for it. I unlocked the door and left.

When I reached a phone box that appeared to be far enough away, I began leafing quickly through the pages, looking for IL, my sister, Isabelle Lightwood. It was a huge risk. One that could end disastrously for me, but it was the one option that seemed the most realistic. I held the phone to my ear while I heard that ring tone that meant I was getting though.

"Hello! Isabelle Lightwood speaking!" Wow she sounded happy, not in the least like someone who needed to be bothered with the problems of her psychopathic brother. Her words not mine. "Alexander Lightwood, you'd better start speaking now before I send this message to be traced and you end up rotting away in a prison cell for the rest of your life!" Now there was the Isabelle I knew.

"H-h-hey Iz," I heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"Meet me at Animal Nitrate in Brooklyn if you want to talk. Also get some nice clothes, I will not be seen with a tramp!" Then she hung up. Okay then. Shopping trip it is!

With Magnus' 20 dollars I was able to buy a pair of goodwill jeans and a semi-decent top. The jumper was a blue pull-over that the lady in the shop said would look great with my eyes. After getting dressed in the bathroom of a tourist centre, I wasted $7.50 on a cab ride. I could've just walked. I knew Izzy would be there in 20 minutes as that's how long she always used to give me to get dresses into something presentable. I arrived at the club and groaned. A gay bar. Oh wow. Iz sure knew how to pick 'em.

I trudged to the bar and hide in a small alcove, just in case Isabelle did decide to notify the police, which I wasn't 100% sure she wasn't. I ordered a simple coke and slowly scanned the room.

Then the crowd parted, making way for a gorgeous woman with ebony hair and cold grey eyes. She was slim, but not skinny and was clearly taller than some of the men in the room. Of course she wasn't as tall as Alec himself. He reached 6ft easily. Suddenly the prospect of actually _talking _to Isabelle seemed a million times more daunting and he was about to back away, when she saw me and froze. Time stopped. We were there, but no one was moving, it was just us. Then Izzy raced forwards and wrapped me in her arms.

"God Alec…you dick! I was waiting for you to call for ages! Haven't you seen the news?" Alec shot her a really? Look and she clearly got the message. I checked to see that no one was looking at us, minus the perves that almost looked at Isabelle, and leaned in closer,

"What news?" Just as she was about to answer, I heard a gasp. I looked to my left and saw that with a towel slung over his shoulder, Magnus Bane had somehow managed to strut back into my life. "Shit." I murmured quietly before running out the door as fast as I could. Isabelle caught up with me quickly, with us being in the same P.E lessons at school, because she demanded equal rights.

"What the hell Alec? I nearly lost you back there!" I leant against the wall, with my forehead against the brick silently wondering how on earth this could be happening to me. I wanted to change the subject as if Izzy knew I liked him, she would definitely make me go back and talk to him, and I did _not_ want that. "Alec?" She asked again softer this time. I looked up and I must have looked pretty damn upset because she hugged me.

"What was the news?" I asked her. She pulled away and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her grey jeans.

"You were realised of trial by the clave! Mum and I managed to sort it all out by calling Dad a homophobic meanie. But in ruder words." I sat down on the pavement. I was free to go? It was my dad who had put all this upon me? Questions like this circled round my head, round and round.

"H-how long have I b-been off trial?" I asked looking up from my knees. Isabelle scratched the back of her neck, clearly showing this was making her uncomfortable. "Isabelle…" I warned.

"5 months." She squeaked. Five months. 5 months of living like a tramp, surviving winter with hardly any money and all because no one could find me? These were probably the thoughts I should have been thinking. Instead one was more prominent than the rest. I hurt Magnus for no reason?

"Izzy," I began, "If you turned a nice person down, who maybe liked you and stole his money, so that he would think you were a jerk and not look for you. Do you think if the first person were to go and apologise that he would forgive him?" Isabelle's eyes lit up.

"You and the bartender are so doing it!"

"No we're not, we just kissed a bit…anyway answer my question!" Isabelle nodded and I ran back to Animal Nitrate.

**Magnus POV:**

I felt sure that our secret kiss on the rooftops was going to be the last time I saw Alec, but the meeting at the bar proved that Mother Nature was telling me to grow a pair and move on with my life. Which I was doing now by playing tongue tennis with one of my boys (by that I mean one of the regulars, not an entourage for when I'm feeling down). His name was Dave Millar and he was _nothing_ compared to Alec. Oh damn him. Why could Magnus not get this boy out of his mind? Hesitantly he pushed Dave away.

"Not tonight mate." He stated simply and went back to the other side of the bar.

He was so caught up in cleaning the glass, he didn't hear the man next to him, until he remarked on his cleaning 'going to break the glass in a minute.' Magnus had indeed been wiping the pint glass for a long time and with vigour. He looked to the right, where the noise had come from, and jumped back shocked. Making direct eye contact with his own were a pair of deep oceanic blue eyes. The black fringe he had going on slightly covered them, but they still managed to stand out. So much so in fact that people (men) were starting to eye Alec up for themselves.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked in his icy demeanour. Alec should be glad he only saved that for people he _really_ didn't want to talk to.

"Too apologise. I'm an asshole. I shouldn't have left, but you got my note right?" Magnus nodded, "And it really was safer for you to be nowhere near me." Magnus rolled his eyes. He had heard that excuse do many times he had considered getting a tattoo of it. The 'Oh I'm cursed, maybe you will be the one to break it!' Then the next day, 'It's not you it's me!' What he failed to mention is how much it did actually hurt him. Especially when Magnus knew it was his own fault. Unlike Alec though, everything was fine, and yet Magnus had still managed to do something wrong. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't people stay? Embarrassed he felt a tear leak out the corner of his eye and Alec reached out a hand to wipe it off with his thumb. The feel of Alec's skin touching his cheek in an insanely intimate and comforting gesture? He couldn't help it. His head turned into the comfort of Alec's hand like it was meant to be. He recoiled disgusted at himself. This was why they left him. He wanted a relationship, they wanted a bang.

He retreated back to the far end of the bar, the left side, where Alec wasn't. From here he could spy on him and appear as though he was checking the pumps. Genius! It was during one of his stare fests he noticed Alec look around quickly. When he saw Magnus's colleague Camille he relaxed again. Magnus turned his back and began taking orders.

**Alec's POV: (sorry!)**

Stupid blonde. Just as he was making his move she had to jump in there like a puppy and take his spot. Then she left. He checked Magnus to see that his back was turned. Perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about how long it took to update. I got four teeth pulled out and am trying to figure out how to eat without them. Not really an excuse, but? Forgiveness? Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all.**

**Alec's POV:**

Magnus's back was turned. Perfect!

I vaulted over the top of the bar and subtly wrapped my hand around his mouth and waist and dragged him behind the curtain that I guessed led to the back room of the club. I leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Tell the blonde you need her to cover the bar or I will!" Magnus looked up to me, slightly frightened at the tone I had. He checked to see if I was serious and I nodded to say I was. 100%.

"Umm…Camille babes, could you take the bar for a minute? I…need to redo my hair!" I heard a girly laugh and the blonde appear at the counter. I dragged him further back in the room and slowly took my hand off his mouth.

"I know that kidnapping, wasn't exactly the best way to woo you or get you back, but I just need to talk, can we do that?" Magnus nodded slowly. "Okay!" I sat cross legged on the floor across from him and couldn't make eye contact. Nervously I pulled on the fronds of the rug we were on and then I started.

"In my family there are…were three siblings. Me, Isabelle and Max. Max was the youngest of us all and was just so amazing. He was innocent and loved manga basically like very single nerdy 10 year old, then our Uncle Valentine came. He was a close friend of my fathers and secretly hated all kids. He was drunk and got really angry whilst babysitting us and hit Max round the head with a chair. Being the little kid he was, he died instantly, no blood he just closed his eyes as though he was sleeping. Isabelle was younger than me and not quite as good with death as I suppose I was, our parents had gone out for the night. It was only me. Valentine seemed to realise what he had done immediately and phoned our parents claiming it was all my fault. My mother loved me at the time and said there was no way it was my fault. She ruled it out as a possibility. Until a while after when I was so angry at the conversation my family was having about me and which female celebrity I was going to marry and so on. When I just lost it and yelled out that I was gay." I saw Magnus wince out of the corner of my eye.

"It obviously wasn't the best way to come out, but I didn't realise how badly my parents were going to react until I heard a phone call that my parents were organizing to get me arrested for the murder of Max. It sort of brought a new meaning to the word homophobic. Anyway I packed a bag and ran, as every 15 year old would if they had to. They were encouraged and I think paid The Clave to track me down. I found a guy called Jace who helped me out for two years before moving away with his family. For a year I wondered around, then I met you and…well you know the rest! I'm so sorry I pushed you away and I hate myself every day for what happened to Max, but Izzy told me that the Clave stopped looking 5 months ago, which I did not know about, and I won the trial after Isabelle called Dad a homophobic meanie in court. Or something along those lines. Anyways, I know that probably just call me really stupid for breaking up with you and slap me in the face and walk away, but I needed to tell you that so that I could prove to you that breaking up with you, or just leaving in the morning, was a bad idea and I hope now that you will take what I said into mind before you answer my question…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I was backed up against the wall and Magnus's lips were on mine. I relaxed into them immediately and we stayed there for a moment just kissing like teenagers. Hot and heavy and totally besotted with each other.

"Magnus…" The blonde looked through the door and smirked. "If you just told me you would be making out with this hottie I would have joined you!" I blushed and Magnus shot her a death glare.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of sharing my _boyfriend_!" Camille smirked and walked out again. She had barely left before Magnus was attacking my mouth again. "Yes!" He whispered before kissing me softly.

Later we stood outside of Magnus's apartment staring up at the sky from his doorstep.

"I have probably one night left before my sister claims me and I never leave her sights, wanna hang out?" We went up to his apartment and I did stay the night, but this time in the morning, I opened my eyes, looked at Magnus and snuggled back into him, falling asleep.

**AN: This is where I wanted it to end. Thanks to all the beautiful people who reviewed and followed. Like Magnus you are sparkly, amazing people. **

**The End**


End file.
